


Let's Celebrate Setsubun Together

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, setsubun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: The Kisedai celebrating Setsubun together. Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara try to save Aomine, AkaKuro flirting, and Seijuurou being overprotective





	

**Author's Note:**

> For celebrating Setsubun on February 3rd.

They are currently in Seijuurou’s mansion in Kyoto. Seijuurou invites them to celebrate Setsubun together, since it is one of Japan tradition. And Seijuurou also treats them as his family.

Midorima, Kise, and Aomine come first. Murasakibara comes a bit later. Tetsuya has been there since his birthday.

“So, Daiki, wear this Oni mask and let us throw roasted soybeans to you.”

“What? No! Why should I be the one who wear that mask?”

“Are you defying me, Daiki?”

“No, I mean, why me? Kise should be fine too right?”

“What? Do you plan to hurt a model’s body Aominecchi? You are cruel-ssu!”

“Kise-kun, your reason makes no sense.”

“Kurokocchi… T_T “

Seijuurou considers what Aomine said.

“If it’s not Kise, then Midorima should be fine too, right?”

“That is absurd-nanodayo. Moreover, Oha-Asa said if you make Cancer as Oni, you’ll have the worst luck throughout the year.”

“Hmm. We don’t want that, right, Daiki?”

“Then what about Murasakibara?”

“Eeehhh~”

“He won’t stop eating, Aomine-kun.”

“There is a possibility that Atsushi will try to catch and eat the roasted soybeans. That will infringe the purpose of Setsubun.”

“So Akashi-kun and I come to conclusion that you are the best choice to act as Oni.”

“Be obedient and wear this mask, Daiki.”

“I still refuse. You will throw those soybeans at full strength to me. Let’s do something else!” Aomine desperately tries to avoid being an Oni.

“We can also celebrate Setsubun by eating Makizushi, ne, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi?”

“Ah, let’s do that instead, Aka-chin~ Makizushi is tasty, you know~”

“It’s also safer-nodayo.”

“Hmmm…” Seijuurou is thinking of that option.

“But we don’t prepare any Makizushi, right, Akashi-kun.”

“Let me buy some! Oy Kise, you come with me.” Aomine grabs Kise’s hand and drags him away. He makes a stop and whispers to Midorima and Murasakibara. “Make them busy, please.”

He’s walking away with Kise but then he stops because Seijuurou says something surprising.

“Instead of buying, let’s just make Makizushi together.”

“What?” The five of them say it almost simultaneously.

And so, they are preoccupied in Seijuurou’s kitchen, making Makizushi for themselves. Seijuurou refuses the help from his maids for they should make what they want to eat. But the maids still prepare for anything they need.

Seijuurou is the first to finish his Makizushi. He makes it nutrition balance. Tetsuya has problem with the filling and how to roll the sushi. He is really clumsy with his hands. The rice sticks to his fingers. Tetsuya licks his fingers to get rid of the rice. Seijuurou watches him all along. He fights the urge to push Tetsuya down.

"Tetsuya, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to control my desire." Seijuurou says, he is walking closer to Tetsuya.

"Doing what?" Tetsuya turns his attention to Seijuurou, in a cute way, according to Seijuurou.

"You are seducing me and you don't even aware of that?"

"What are you talking about? I am just trying to..." Tetsuya can't finish his words. Seijuurou's soft lips seal his own lips. Tetsuya blushes madly. Then he pushes Seijuurou away. He covers his lips with his hand.

"What are you doing in front of our friends, Akashi-kun?"

"It's okay. They are too busy with their Makizushi." Seijuurou appoint them with his face gesture. "And Tetsuya," he grabs Tetsuya's hand gently and begins to lick the remaining rice, "don't ever do this again in front of others except me. Understand?"

Tetsuya's face becomes redder as Seijuurou licks his fingers. He can only nod obediently.

The four boys actually notice Seijuurou's and Tetsuya's flirting, but they pretend to not pay attention because they are too scared to face Seijuurou's rage later on. And so, Tetsuya is the second person to finish his Makizushi, with Seiuurou's help. Kise still struggles with what filling he should choose. Aomine fills his Makizushi with all meat related filling, and because of that, he has a hard time to roll the sushi. Midorima chooses red bean as a filling. Seijuurou and Tetsuya make an awful expression imagine what it tastes like. Murasakibara fills his sushi with anything that could fit in, and it is the biggest Makizushi amongst them.

When they finally finish their own Makizushi, they face the year's lucky direction, which is west, and munch down their Makizushi in silence. Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, and Seijuurou have no problem in eating their Makizushi in one go. But Tetsuya, because he has the habit to eat slowly and is eating less than the other five, has a little struggle to munch it down. The five of them look at him, and they think it is the cutest thing that happens at the beginning of this year. Murasakibara instinctively gets his phone and snaps a video of Tetsuya eating his Makizushi.

"Murasakibaracchi, I want a copy-ssu."

"Oi, Murasakibara, send it to me too."

"I-I want it too-nanodayo." Midorima blushes and adjusts his glasses awkwardly.

"Atsushi, send it to me now. And delete it afterward. This is an order."

"Eh?! Akashicchi, that's not fair-ssu!"

An intimidating aura comes from Seijuurou, make the four of them shiver in fear.

"Tetsuya is mine, don't you dare opposing me. Your reply?"

"Ha-hai..." They say it in chorus.

Tetsuya doesn't know what happens and wonders what they are discussing about. But no one ever tells him about the video, because if he knows, they are sure he will be mad. And Tetsuya's rage is more dangerous than Seijuurou's.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a simple story of them being close and spend time together, cause I love them fooling around together ^^


End file.
